narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ankoku Kiryū
Kiryū Ankoku (暗黒 桐生, Ankoku Kiryū) is a shinobi born in Sunagakure and was a Chūnin-Rank Ninja before deflected from his village and joined Jūnigatsu as Nigatsu (February). He possesses Sprite Release, an advance nature release inherited from his clan. He is also a King-level Swordsman, accompanies with a pair of Regalia Twin Sabers. He was blacklisted as a C-Rank Criminal before he joined Jūnigatsu and S-rank Criminal after he joined it. Appearance Kiryū is regularly seen with cold facial expression. He has messy red hair with a long ponytail and a pair of green eyes inherited by his father which is the most prominent features of his appearance. He is always seen wearing his family tradition standard attire that consists of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Additionally, he is always seen with his favorite weapon, a pair of sabers on his waist. Personality Kiryū was a kind and friendly person during childhood. He enjoys swordplay and martial arts with his local friends and would gladly teach his friends about swordplay if he is asked. He also inherited the same personality with his father that like to joke, fight and study and his mother personality that never give up on something wished. However, Kiryū adopted a very cold and cruel personality along with a cool figure after his father was murdered by Sunagakure and mother went missing. Even though he has bad personality, but his fellow teammates from Jūnigatsu accepted him. He is notable for his loyalty to friend and family, even after he experienced a dramatic changed on his personality. Background Kiryū was born into Ankoku Clan with amazing talent in Kenjutsu and a forgotten Kekkei Genkai. His swordplay talent was first found out when he was able to perform some advanced sword play when he was only a young kid. His swordplay impressed his father who eventually sent him to high classed school that was remarkable for swordplay. He always get an excellent result for his Kenjutsu exam. Every time his father knew his result, he will be very happy and amused. However, his mother always had the opposite response. She commented that swordplay is extremely dangerous acts but it didn't change his father mind. When he was a teenager, he gained the monicker Lightning Sword Emperor (雷の剣帝, Kaminari no Ken Mikado) due to his unmatchable Lightning Release swordplay technique. With his gifted talent, he defeated every swordsmen of Sunagakure he encountered without a single defeat. He never fails to impress his father in his Kenjutsu, he even defeated his master who taught him swordplay. When he was going to be promoted to Jonin, his father was accused of joining an assassination crime. The judge of the case closed the case without any investigation and demanded the death sentence for his whole family because of the high-ranking council's orders. His father was killed, while his mother went missing during the escape with Kiryū from the death sentence. Eventually, he escaped from the village, with his father's Regalia weapon together. His mother and he were blacklisted as criminals after the incident. Shortly afterward, he joined Jūnigatsu, an International Criminal Organization and swore to avenge his parent by murdering every Sunagakure's council that took part in the plot of killing his whole family. He also activated his long slumbering Kekkei Genkai, Sprite Release with the help of the power of February, the Second Month Stone and this achievement earned him the nickname Red Lightning Sword Emperor (赤雷の剣帝, Akakaminari no Ken Mikado). Abilites Sprite Release Kiryū's most notable power is the ability to combine lightning and yang nature to create Sprite Release. His mastery of this ability grants him the access of some special ability, such as Akakaminari, and also led to the creation of Red Lightning Saber Style, a sword style that uses Sprite Release as enhancement. Kenjutsu He is an expert of Kenjutsu, perhaps the King of Kenjutsu due to his undefeatable swordplay technique. His only weapon is a pair of legendary dual sabers which is originally possessed by his father. Apart from the Regalia weapon, he also invented Red Lightning Saber Style, a swordplay technique that mixed with Sprite Release to increase the offensive ability. It is considered as Sprite Release Swordplay, and this earned him the nickname, Red Lightning Saber Emperor (赤雷の軍刀帝, Akakaminari no Sāberu Mikado). Quotes * "One day, I will find the truth behind this ridiculous story !" Stats Trivia *"Kiryū" (桐生) mean bronze birth and "Ankoku" (暗黒) mean Dark. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Kiryū wishes to fight the every Sunagakure Council. **Kiryū's favorite hobby is sword playing. **Kiryū's favorite dish is Fried Noodle. Credits *©Art of Outfit of Kiryū : Daeenah of Deviantart. *©Art of Kiryū's Red Lightning : Saya Miya (Thedarkmia's OC) by Dark Visor of Deviantart *©Ankoku Kiryū is created by Bakurayuri a.k.a Kenny Tan. (Copyright) Category:Gatsu Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Male Category:S-Class Ninja Category:Criminal Category:S-Rank Criminal